Световой меч/Канон
|model= *Одноклинковый *Двухклинковый световой меч *Двухклинковый вращающийся световой меч *Световая пика *Световой меч с тройным лезвием *Гибрид светового меча с бластером *Шото |type=Оружие ближнего боя |culture= |creators=*Орден джедаев *Ситхи |created= |destroyed= |discovered= |owners= |locations= |cost= |value= |shape=Цилиндрическая рукоять |size=Как правило, портативный |color= *Чёрный (тёмный меч) *СинийЗвёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новаяя надежда *Голубой Dave Filoni FaceBook Q&A *ЗелёныйЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая *Жёлто-зелёныйDave Filoni FaceBook Q&A *Фиолетовый *Красный *Белый *Жёлтый *Жёлто-белый |material=*Рукоять обычно металлическая *Кайбер-кристалл внутри рукояти |length= |width= |diam= |height= |weight= |protection= |crew= |capacity= |range= |inscription= |markings= |purpose= *Рукопашный бой *Защита |heritage= |era= |affiliation=*Джедаи *Ситхи }} Световой меч, иногда называемый лазерным мечом - оружие, использовавшееся джедаями и ситхами.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза Световой меч состоял из плазменного лезвия, питаемого кайбер-кристаллом и обычно излучаемого из металлической рукояти. Для использования этого оружия требовались навыки и специальная подготовка, владение Силой значительно увеличивало владение световым мечом. Несмотря на то, что световые мечи также использовали ситхи, оружие ассоциировалось с джедаями, а многие в галактике верили, что световым мечом могут владеть только джедаи. В основном световые мечи использовались для боя и защиты. Световой меч был способен прорезать практически все, от врагов до запертых дверей. Единственным способным блокировать исходящую от светового меча атаку было оружие, изготовленное из материала, проводящего энергию, такое как электропосохЗвёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм), дубинка для подавления беспорядков Z6,Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы или другой световой меч. При использовании для защиты опытный владелец мог не просто отразить выстрел бластера с помощью светового меча, а направить его в стрелявшего или в какую-либо другую цель. Опытные джедаи были способны использовать световой меч для поглощения молний Силы.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Большинство использовали один одноклинковый световой меч, хотя некоторые владели двухклинковым световым мечом или несколькими мечами сразу. Бой на световых мечах разделялся на несколько форм боя; Форма I, Форма II, Форма III, Форма IV, Форма V, Форма VI и Форма VII. Примерно через 30 лет после смерти галактического императора Шива Палпатина Кайло Рен использовал основанный на древнем дизайне тройной световой меч. История Though it is unknown when the first lightsaber was created, it is known they were in use thousands of years before the First Order-Resistance conflict, in the Great Scourge of Malachor. They were also used in the Battles of Rashfond and the Peacekeeping of Parliock. Lightsabers took on a more prominent role in galactic affairs as the Clone Wars came to pass. Jedi, previously peacekeepers, became Jedi Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic, and thus began using their lightsabers more often than they had in their role of peacekeeping. As the Clone Wars ended, and the Jedi Purge took place, lightsabers became a rarity in the galaxy, as the Jedi who once used them were greatly reduced in number and did not use their weapons as often for fear of drawing attention. For the majority of the reign of the Empire, the only lightsaber that was prominently used was that of Darth Vader, and, in its waning years, that of Luke Skywalker. After the Empire was defeated, Luke began training a new generation of Jedi. These, however, were massacred by Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren, once again leading to a time where the only prominent lightsaber user was a darksider. Устройство и спецификация Устройство 's lightsaber.]] Metal was usually chosen to make up the hilt, but a casing carved from the Brylark tree, wood that is strong as metal, would also work. . Some hilts were even crafted of gems.Dark Disciple The weapon drew power from an appropriately-sized power cell. Parts that will work to make a lightsaber include modulation circuits and an energy gate. Ones that are necessary include a blade emitter shroud, the emitter matrix and some type of activator to turn the weapon on and off. Other parts that could be added include handgrip ridges and a blade length adjuster.Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Some lightsabers also featured a non-lethal low-power setting used for training. Single-bladed lightsabers usually had a belt ring so they could be hung from a belt hook, or a wheel-shaped attachment that slotted into a matching belt clip on the owner's belt when not in use.[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]]Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion During assembly, it was important to not accidentally invert the emitter matrix; when improperly activated the lightsaber's power grid would backfire. At best this could cause the blade to quickly short out, but if left on the faulty weapon would violently explode, potentially killing those in close proximity. Specially designed lightsabers could even use unstable crystals, such as Kylo Ren's lightsaber, which featured two laterally facing vents designed to divert excess energy away from the cracked crystal and keep the lightsaber stable.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary On the aquatic planet of Mon Calamari, the Jedi Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were all able to use their lightsabers underwater with no ill effects, although whether this was a standard feature of the weapon or a later adjustment is unknown. Whilst in areas of low light, a lightsaber could easily function as a light source, demonstrated by Jedi Master Yoda and Sith Lord Savage Opress. Разрезающая сила using his lightsaber to cut through one of the Saak'ak's blast doors.]] A lightsaber blade was a mass-less form that neither radiated heat nor expended energy, other than that emitted as visible light, until it came into contact with something solid. The power of the energy blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything. One important note about lightsaber wounds is that they rarely bled profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This is because the energy blade cauterized the wound as it passed, and thus even a severe wound did not tend to bleed heavily. Материалы, сопротивляющиеся воздействию светового меча Помимо лезвия другого светового меча, существовали редкие материалы, способные выдержать лезвие светового меча: * Шкура зверя Зилло защищала его от атак светового меча, однако из-за того, что эти существа вымерли, материал был чрезвычайно редким. Вариации .]] Стандартный световой меч :Стандартный световой меч состоял из прямой рукояти около 20-30 сантиметров в длину. Подобные световые мечи считались стандартными, потому не различались ничем, кроме отдельных деталей индивидуальных рукоятей, так как каждое оружие собственноручно создавалось владельцем и имело уникальную спецификацию. .]] Двухклинковый световой меч :Также называемые световыми посохами, двухклинковые световые мечи состояли из одной рукояти, излучающей лезвия с обоих концов, в результате являясь смертельным посохообразным оружием. По большей части рукояти двухклинковых световых мечей были удлиненными, а также часто состояли из двух отдельных световых мечей, соединенных у основания. .]] Двухклинковый вращающийся световой меч :Также как и двухклинковый световой меч, это оружие могло излучать лезвие с каждой стороны рукояти. Однако, в отличие от световых посохов, рукоять была той же длины, что и у светового меча с одним клинком. Частью конструкции был кольцевой диск, при активации приводивший лезвия в движение относительно основной рукояти. Вращающиеся световые мечи были единственной моделью, которую можно было использовать в качестве средства перемещения. .]] Световой меч с тройным лезвием :Световой меч древнего дизайна, разработанный во времена великой резни на Малакоре, состоял из стандартного лезвия и двух меньших лезвий, перпендикулярных основному. .]] Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью :Curved-hilt lightsabers were of a design which featured a hilt with a built in curve. This was usually done to allow the hilt to fit better into the palm, facilitating the use of one-handed fighting styles such as Form II, or to provide variable blade angle to confuse opponents. .]] Гибрид светового меча с бластером :Though only one example of this has been seen, it is essentially a single bladed lightsaber with an attachment that allows it to shoot blaster bolts. .]] Световая пика :Resembling pole-arms in many respects, lightsaber pikes featured extremely long handles with somewhat shorter lightsaber blades. .]] Световая трость :The Cane disguised lightsaber was a simple variation of the standard lightsaber concealed as the head of a cane. In combat, the handle would be detached from the body of the cane and wielded normally. Tera Sinube wielded such a weapon, as did Darth Maul, though his was a saberstaff concealed in the head of a cane. .]] Тренировочный световой меч :Training lightsabers were essentially regular lightsabers, only engineered with a permanent low-power setting, rather than the adjustable setting featured on standard weapons. As their name indicates, training lightsabers were used for instructional purposes, teaching initiates how to wield a lightsaber. .]] Шото :Essentially, a shoto was a short lightsaber. Featuring a shortened blade length and diminutive handle, it was basically a miniaturized lightsaber. Shotos were usually used as the secondary weapon in dual-blade combat. Shotos were also used a primary weapons by some duelists, most who did so being of diminuative size, making a full sized lightsaber impractical, though this is not always the case. An example of this would be Yoda. .]] Тёмный меч :Этот древний световой меч обладал уникальным чёрным лезвием, плоским и заостряющимся к концу, в результате чего более напоминал традиционные мечи, нежели округлые стандартные световые мечи. Использование и применение Бой , Оби-Ван Кеноби и граф Дуку сражаются на световых мечах.]] Lightsaber combat was the preferred fighting method used by lightsaber wielders. Throughout the millennia, many combat styles were refined into the seven "classic" forms that serve as the standard, and numerous other fighting methods that call for advanced levels of skill. Lightsaber combat was difficult to master for a number of reasons, one of them being a lightsaber built up momentum so quickly than an untrained wielder could lose control of the weapon. Ритуалы Церемония посвящения в рыцари Lightsabers were an integral part of the knighting ceremonies of the Jedi Order. During the ceremony, a Padawan would have his or her Padawan braid ritualistically severed by the presiding Jedi Master. The Master would then motion the blade on each of the Padawan's shoulders(as actually touching the blade to the shouder would cause injury) and say "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, Padawan's name here, you may rise". За Кулисами Ранние концепции The usage of the lightsaber was originally inspired by many of the serials that George Lucas watched and enjoyed as a child, which featured many characters wielding swords. When he began conceiving Star Wars, he wished to include swords, creating the "lightsaber" to allow them to better mesh with the futuristic setting.The Birth of the Lightsaber In the early incarnations of the Star Wars storyline, lightsabers were not exclusive to the Jedi and other Force-users, but were in fact very mundane. Early concept art depicts lightsabers being wielded by Rebel and Imperial soldiers alike. George Lucas later limited the lightsabers to exclusively the Jedi in order to make them feel more unusual, and heighten the mystique of the Jedi. Also, in early drafts of the script, lightsabers were referred to as "lazerswords." Crystals first appear in Star Wars simply as an embedded decoration on the hilt in the original film's novelization. Aside from this single instance, there are no crystals mentioned in any of the movies or their novelizations.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel) Дизайн реквизита и эффекты 's first lightsaber.]] During the filming of A New Hope, the Anakin/Luke lightsaber was made from a Graflex camera side-attach flash, while Darth Vader's lightsaber was made from a Micro Precision Products flash attachment. The handle grips were made with T-shaped pieces of plastic from sliding glass cabinet windows and, contrary to popular belief, were not made with rubber windshield wipers. D-rings were attached to the bottoms of the units so that they could be worn on belts. Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber was the most complex hilt at the time. It was assembled from parts of an Armitage Shanks Starlite model Handwheel, Browning ANM2 machine gun booster, WWI No.3 Mk.1 British Rifle Grenade and a Rolls-Royce Derwent Mk.8/Mk.9 Jet Engine Balance Pipe. The lightsaber effects during the original trilogy started out in a very complicated manner. During the filming of A New Hope, the blade was made of a three-sided rod covered with reflective material. The rod was then rapidly spun by a compact motor in the hilt, reflecting the lights on set and creating an in-camera glowing effect. However, these props were highly limited; they were cumbersome and fragile, often breaking during fight scenes. Also, the glowing effect was not absolute, as whenever the blade moved out of the light or pointed more directly at the camera the glow disappeared and the actual spinning rod could be seen. In order to partially compensate for this loss of the effect, the blade was rotoscoped and an animated glow was added by tracing onto a blown-up copy of the frame with pen and colored ink, one frame at a time. It was at this phase that blades were given colors, as the props were simple white blades. and Bob Anderson duel with carbon rods.]]During the filming of The Empire Strikes Back, it was decided creating an in-camera glowing effect was more trouble than it was worth, so the spinning rods were swapped for carbon rods. While these new blades were less cumbersome than before, they were still very fragile and frequently broke. However, they continued to be used for Return of the Jedi. When filming began for The Phantom Menace, the new lightsaber blades were steel and aluminum rods, which were highly durable, but frequently bent and flexed, requiring constant replacement. Despite such a drawback, these rods still saw usage during the filming of Attack of the Clones, as they had no alternative at the time. However, for the filming of Revenge of the Sith, the blades were replaced by carbon fiber rods laminated with glass and plastic. These new props were highly durable and didn't flex, though they were extremely hard, often causing bruising and leaving scars. While lightsaber effects were still done by rotoscoping for the prequels, they were done digitally, rather than by hand. For The Force Awakens, the lightsaber props glowed, using a similar effect used in Attack of the Clones during the fight between Anakin Skywalker and Count Dooku. In behind the scenes footage, it was revealed that the actors were using blades similar to the ones made by Master Replicas. This not only added to the environmental realism that was desired, but also immersed the actors in the lightsaber experience, building on the performance and convincing nature of the lightsaber effect.http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3mazzy Цвета В первых эпизодах оригинальной трилогии (Эпизод IV "Новая Надежда" и Эпизод V "Империя Наносит Ответный Удар") существовало всего два варианта цвета клинка: синий - для Джедаев и, соответственно красный - для Ситов. Также, продолжая традицию, в начале монтажа Эпизода VI "Возвращение Джедая" световой меч Люка был синим. Таким он появляется и в раннем трейлере фильма и в официальных театральных плакатах. Однако из-за синего неба в пустыне в конечном варианте фильмьа было принято решение изменить его на зелёный ради улучшения визуального эффекта в наружных сценах. Так и появились зелёные световые мечи. Зелёный и синий цвета также остались стандартными для клинков световых мечей Джедаев в приквел-трилогии. Также красный цвет клинка остался стандартным цветом для Ситов. Фиолетовый цвет светового меча Мэйса Винду, впервые показанный в Эпизоде II "Атака Клонов", являлся следствием личной просьбы актёра С.Л. Джексона, исполнявшего эту роль. Кроме того, как исключения появляются желтые, белые (как двойные световые мечи Асоки Тано) и древний плоский черный световой меч в единственном экземпляре. Хореография practices dueling with the stunt doubles of Liam Neeson and Ewan McGregor.]] While the usage of lightsabers was originally inspired by rapiers featured in the old serials George Lucas enjoyed, the final choreography in A New Hope looked nothing like fencing. As Jedi and their Sith counterparts were heavily inspired by samurai, the fighting styles utilized were based more on kendo.Empire of Dreams The slower, more strength-oriented moves of kendo used in the duel also helped mesh with Lucas' concept that it was a battle between what were essentially two old men. During the filming of The Empire Strikes Back, Lucas began ramping up the speed of the duels, making them "faster and more intense," the idea being that Luke Skywalker was becoming increasingly proficient with the weapon. Also, rather than utilize David Prowse, the actor within the Darth Vader costume, for the duels, they instead had professional swordsman Bob Anderson perform the fights, due to Prowse's tendency to repeatedly break the fragile prop blades. Anderson continued to serve as Prowse's fighting double during the filming of Return of the Jedi. When filming began for The Phantom Menace, the new stunt coordinator Nick Gillard ramped up the speed and agility the characters demonstrated in lightsaber duels, the idea being that the prequels took place when the Jedi Order was in "full flower," at least in terms of combat techniques. Gillard was careful to avoid giving the fight scenes a choreographed look, drawing upon his extensive knowledge of martial arts to create the moves. The end result was a very fast-paced style of fighting, which he described as being like a chess game between grand masters, with every move being a check. This style of choreography was continued on throughout the prequel trilogy. In the choreography, the actors had to know how to fence so they could excel in the lightsaber duels. In Star Wars The Force Awakens, actors such as John Boyega who played FN-2187 had to do fighting and fencing. On NECN sports they showed the behind the scenes on the new Star Wars movie. Появления * *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира'' * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 7: Первая кровь, часть 1. Коридоры Корусанта'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 8: Первая кровь, часть 2. Башни храма'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 9: Первая кровь, часть 3. Каньоны Кардоа'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 10: Первая кровь, часть 4. Плато Майгито'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 11: Первая кровь, часть 5. Туман войны'' * *''Тёмный последователь'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 2: Последний падаван, часть 2. Побег'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 3: Последний падаван, часть 3. Точка опоры'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 4: Последний падаван, часть 4. Уловка'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 5: Последний падаван, часть 5. Освобождение'' * *''Лорды ситхов'' *''Таркин'' *''Новый рассвет'' *''Утерянные звёзды'' *''Звёздные войны 7. Из записок старого Бена Кеноби: Последний из своего племени'' *''Звёздные войны 15: Из записок старого Бена Кеноби'' *''Звёздные войны 20'' *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа'' *''Начало восстания'' * *''Слуги Империи: Звания повстанцев'' * * * * *''Эзра сражается с опасностью'' * * *''Слуги Империи: Секретная академия'' * * * *''Новый герой'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 6: Последний падаван, эпилог. Призраки'' *''Звёздные войны. Кэнан 12: Первая кровь, эпилог. Связывающие узы'' *''Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (Книга и CD)'' *''Побег от Дарта Вейдера'' *''Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая'' *''Наследник джедаев'' *''Оружие джедая: Приключения Люка Скайуокера'' *''Оружие джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Книга 1: Скайуокер наносит удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Книга 1: Вейдер'' *''Звёздные войны. Книга 2: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 10: Тени и секреты, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 11: Тени и секреты, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 12: Тени и секреты, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Книга 3: Война на Шу-Торуне'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Звёздные войны: Вторжение'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Используй Силу!'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар: Итак, ты хочешь быть джедаем?'' *''Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (Книга и CD)'' *''Спасение из дворца Джаббы'' *''Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' *''Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны: Отголоски'' *''Звёздные войны: Восстание'' *''Все существа от мала до велика'' *''Багровый корсар и потерянное сокровище графа Дуку'' *''Перед пробуждением'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи'' }} Не-каноничные появления *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Источники * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #9 * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }}